Final Ep.: Departure to the Stars
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. It is the final episode of Fiveman's five-episode endgame. Synopsis Fiveman desperately try to finish off Vulgyre and save the galaxy, but the ultimate key to victory may be to discover a clue handed to them by someone precious... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Tatsuya: *Hiromi: *Tatsuya's father: *Tatsuya's mother: Notes *A long preview for the succeeding season, Choujin Sentai Jetman aired at the end of this episode, followed by a preview for the first episode *With this the last Fiveman episode and prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. movie", this is the last time the Fiveman would appear together outside archival footage or footage of the team together such as in the short film Super Sentai World and the Legend War of Gokaiger. **Ryou Narushima (Remi Hoshikawa) would return as Remi during two of the final episodes of Gokaiger; she also appeared as Sakura of the Flowery Kunoichi Team during Kakuranger. **Kei Shindachiya (Ken Hoshikawa) appeared in episode 19 of Ohranger as Shunpei Kirino, the deceased pilot of Red Puncher. **Toshiya Fuji (Gaku Hoshikawa) has stock footage of himself as FiveRed during Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai; while appearing himself as someone else in Scroll 28 of Hurricaneger. **Final Sentai appearances of Ryohei Kobayashi (Fumiya Hoshikawa) and Kazuko Miyata (Kazumi Hoshikawa). *This is also the final appearance of Captain Garoa and Dongoros. *This Marks the only time all five Hoshikawa siblings control the Super Fiverobo in their untransformed appearance. *For the second time, Garoa's horn was slashed in half by Gaku as FiveRed. *After Meadow's spirit reveals to the Fivemen about the incident between her and Vulgyre and her death by falling into a cliff, her corpse has turned into a skeleton much to Garoa's horrible shock until her skeleton disappeared leaving her clothes inside her coffin. *This is the final episode of the Hirohisa Soda era of Super Sentai; he has been the main writer of every Sentai from Goggle V. Although he would return for three more seasons, he would not be the main writer of a Sentai series any further beyond this episode. *The ending theme for this episode is changed as the footage of the first episode where Doctor Hoshikawa defending his family from Zone followed by the cutscenes of the five Hoshikawa siblings from both childhood and adulthood as seen from the ending theme. *In the Philippine Dub, this is the last time to be dubbed by the TV5 version as they moved on to dub the next Sentai series, Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Since the sentai series had ended, Kei Shindachiya who portrays Ken Hoshikawa became the guest host along with Michiko Makino from Choudenshi Bioman, Ryousuke Kaizu from Hikari Sentai Maskman and later Kenta Satou from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger held a tokusatsu charity event called Toku Spirits. He is also the representative for Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. **In Toku Spirits 2017, they were joined up with Toshihide Wakamatsu from Choujin Sentai Jetman and Ei Hamura from Gosei Sentai Dairanger as part of the guest hosts of the event. DVD releases Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Volume 5 features episodes 39-48. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/fiveman.html References Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda